1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roadway dividers or barriers and more particularly to a barrier section having internal ducts and passageways for conducting drainage and housing cables.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to employ a barrier or fence for separating the on-coming lanes of a roadway or freeway. The barriers are configured so as to efficiently and adequately prevent automobiles from crossing over the barrier into on-coming traffic. Usually, a barrier comprises a plurality of barrier sections each of which is composed of cement and wherein the sections are placed in an end-to-end relationship so as to form an elongated barrier many miles in length. In some instances, plates or other coupling means are provided for securing the opposing ends of the barrier sections together so that a rigid construction is produced.
Although these conventional barriers have been successful in preventing vehicle crossover from one lane to another, difficulties have been encountered which stem largely from the fact that low spots in the roadway collect water, debris and other foreign matter and such collection provides an undesired hazard to the driver of the vehicle. Conventional practice provides for external drainage systems such as open channels, grooved surfaces and the like for conducting water from the roadway surface. Such practices have not been particularly successful due to the fact that puddles and exposed water does still exist since drainage takes time. Also, conventional barriers are not equipped to carry electrical cabling, pipes or other ancillary equipment.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a barrier section which includes interconnecting means so that the opposing end of adjacent sections may be guided toward one another and suitably coupled together as well as providing internal drainage, ducts and passageways for conducting water from the surface of the roadway.